Chi Blossom
Chi Blossom is a plant that, once gets focused or get clicked/tapped or touched by a zombie whenever they are focusing, they'll attack with the element variant you choosed. Maybe powerful, maybe not, depends of the time they were planted. They have four variants: Fire, wind, earth and water. Chi Blossom Water Variant Water Chi Blossom, once gets focused or interrupted when focusing, she'll attack with tsunamis or light waves, depending of the focus. Yes...ZOMBIES WILL TAKE A SHOWER!!!! '- Can be planted on water or land' Sun Cost: 500 Sun Focus Time: Instant - 0 secs(Light wave), Medium - 30 secs(Heavy wave), Slow - 1 min(Tsunami) Damage: Heavy(Light wave) - 4 NDS, Very Heavy(Heavy wave) - 8 NDS, Mega Heavy(Tsunami) - 12 NDS Special: Pushes the zombies back to a tile, 2 tiles or to the 1st column, depending of the wave. Range: A lane(Light and Heavy wave), 3 lanes(Tsunami) Recharge: Slow - 50 secs Water Chi Blossom loves water. Yup she born on waters. She have fun at "watering" zombies. She is helping Torchwood to read, but Torchwood frights sometimes, because she comes from nothing and then...PUFF, his fire is gone for forever. "I guess Torchwood would say: "WHY YOU MADE THIS WITH ME?? NOW I'M JUST A DECORATIVE PLANT!!!" Then, he would cry. But how he would lose his fire if he was watered lots of times on Zen Garden??" Earth Variant Earth Chi Blossom, once gets focused or interrupted when focusing, he'll attack by uprooting the ground, making a giant hole or just a crack on the ground, depending of the focus. Dunno how a crack will act for zombies. '- Can't be shovel'd from her planted tile' Sun Cost: 300 Sun Focus Time: Instant - 0 secs(Ground crack), Medium - 30 secs(Hole), Slow - 1 min(Giant Hole) Damage: Hurtless - 0 NDS(Ground crack), Infinitive - Infinity(Hole*), Infinitive - Infinity(Giant Hole*) Special: Immobilizes zombies temporally or falls them down, depending of the force applied. Range: A lane(Ground crack), a tile(Hole), 3x3 area(Giant Hole). Recharge: Slow - 50 secs Asterisk(*) means that won't will affect bosses or flying zombies. Holes are temporally, only falling down zombies already on the tile(s). Earth Chi Blossom likes ground because she likes uproot it, because it's fun for her. Uproot for her is...relax...have fun moving that tentacles pulled to the ground...and laught of the zombies that were send to the center of the Earth...or the center of any planet. Wind Variant Wind Chi Blossom, once gets focused or interrupted when focusing, she'll do tornadoes or heavy breezes, depending of the focus. Hold your head, for both humans and zombies! '- Can reflect projectiles from Zombotanies' Sun Cost: 600 Sun Focus Time: Instant - 0 sec(Heavy breeze), Medium - 30 secs(Heavy wind), Slow - 1 min(Tornado) Damage: Mysterious - 2,5 NDS, 5 NDS, 10 NDS or 18 NDS(Heavy breeze), Mysterious - 2,5 NDS, 5 NDS, 10 NDS, 18 NDS, 55 NDS or 70 NDS(Heavy wind), Mega Deadly - 160 NDS(Tornado) Special: Attract zombies to do massive damage or remove headwears, hands or heads, depending of the force of the wind. Range: 3x3 area(Heavy breeze), 3x5 area(Heavy wind), 5x5 area(Tornado) Attract Range: 3x3 area(Tornado only) Tornadoes disappears after 5 seconds Wind Chi Blossom loves get a cold breeze sometimes...or just look on the sky...as she is too "disocuppated"...she just "bash" zombies "lightly"...as it has "nothing" to do...yes, she won from 25 human boxers at once. Isn't she "good" with other people? Fire Variant Fire Chi Blossom, once gets focused or interrupted when focusing, he will massively burn zombies or lightly burn, depending of the focus. Oh my...If this burn Chicken Zombies...You would be protected AND feeded by them. Isn't it a good trade? '- Can be placed on lava or land' Sun Cost: 500 Sun Focus Time: Instant - 0 secs(Fire), Medium - 30 secs(Flare), Slow - 1 min(Inferno) Damage: Double-Continuously - 2 NDS per sec on fire range(Fire), Heavily Continuosly - 4 NDS per sec on fire range(Flare), Very Heavily Continuosly - 8 NDS per sec on fire range(Inferno) Special: Heavily or lightly burns zombies for some seconds in a certain range, depending of the focus Range: A tile(Fire), 3x3 area(Flare), 5x5 area(Inferno) Duration: 3 seconds(Fire), 6 seconds(Flare), 9 seconds(Inferno) Fire Chi Blossom's favorite food is fryed chicken and her favorite drink is lava. She likes spread fire too. She is a good friend when you want to have fryed chicken easily. Trivia *With the exception of Earth Chi Blossom, all of them, when it's going to attack, they spin, being surrounded by a aura. Those auras are just wind, fire sparks and water. *With the exception of Water Chi Blossom, all of them aims to the closest zombie. Note Those Chi Blossoms were inspirated from the chineses of here, MvZ and Leo. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Interactive Plants